kingkongfandomcom-20200224-history
Ann Darrow
Ann Darrow was a fictional character from the 1933 movie King Kong and its 2005 remake, with whom the giant ape Kong falls in love. In the original film, Ann is played by Fay Wray; in the 2005 remake, she is played by Naomi Watts; in an unauthorized 1998 animated musical film, The Mighty Kong, she is voiced by Jodi Benson. The 1976 remake features an analogous character named "Dwan" (played by Jessica Lange), in the Melbourne stage production in Australia, she is played by Esther Hannaford. The character of Ann Darrow never appears in any other films or television productions of King Kong, yet has been seen in the King Kong Comic books. Biography 1933 film In the 1933 film, Ann Darrow is portrayed by Fay Wray. Ann is an unemployed actress reduced to homelessness by the Great Depression. Rescued from the streets by filmmaker Carl Denham, she travels with him to Skull Island aboard the tramp steamer S.S. Venture and meets a love interest in the ship's first mate, Jack Driscoll. Once on the island, she is captured by natives who subsequently offer her as a sacrifice to Kong, whom they worship as a god. Despite Ann's sheer terror, Kong falls in love with her and takes her to his home inside a massive cavern atop Skull Mountain. She is rescued from the cavern by Driscoll and his comrades, only to be ruthlessly pursued back to the native village by an enraged Kong, who will stop at nothing to get her back. An intense battle ensues, culminating in the destruction of much of the village and ultimately, the gigantic ape's live capture. Smelling an incredibly profitable opportunity, Denham transports Kong to New York City, with the intent of putting him on display for paying crowds as "King Kong: The Eighth Wonder of the World". Unfortunately on opening night, Kong escapes and goes on a rampage through downtown Manhattan, once again capturing Ann. In the film's finale, King Kong carries Ann to the very top of the Empire State Building, where he is engaged by a squadron of military fighter planes. Kong is finally killed, falling to the streets below and Ann is reunited with Jack Driscoll. In this original version, the filmmakers included a brief near-nude scene in which Kong removes Fay Wray's outer clothing and tickles her almost completely bare legs; this scene was famously censored and went unrestored, along with many other censorship cuts, until the film's theatrical re-release in the early 1970s. 2005 film Ann Darrow is played by Naomi Watts in the 2005 film and has more detail. She has a job of an actress, but lost it due to the Great Depression. She also stole an apple like Ann Darrow from the 1933 Movie. She also declined Denham's invitation at first, but she then accepted the offer when she was told that Jack Driscoll was going along too. Jack also develops a crush on Ann and even kiss each other before arriving at Skull Island. Ann originally thought that the sound editor of Carl's film crew, Mike, was Jack. After seeing Mike die in front of her, Ann screams with horror. She was able to escape at first from the natives at Skull Island, but was kidnapped (even though the camera and audience never saw it) and was then tied to bamboo posts and sacrificed to King Kong as she screams. Kong takes her as Ann screams at the top of her lungs. She faints as Kong vanishes into the forest. Kong roars as Ann moans as she freaks out. Kong almost drops her as Ann shrieks and yells. She stabs Kong with her skull necklace as she falls onto the pile of skulls. She attempts to escape but Kong grabs her, causing her to shriek. Jack and Carl try to find her along with many other crewmembers. Ann is heard screaming. She woke up the next day, she saw Kong distracted by eating Bamboo sticks. she tried to escape but Kong stopped her. she was then treated like a Rag Doll because King Kong at first was either angry or curious about Ann, enjoyed her dancing and acting, and kept pushing her, making him happy and hooting. When Ann shown anger at him, he also got angry and Kong left her. At the time she escaped, she was unfortunate again because Vastosaurus Rexes wanted to eat her, and Kong saved her life. ]] That night Jack comes to Kong's lair, and disturbs him from his slumber, then a swarm of flying Terapus mordax attacks them. Kong ends up battling the giant bats, the attack resulted in Ann losing her dressing gown for unknown reasons (but it most likely her shirt was torn off by one of the Terapus mordax, this forced Ann to continue the journey wearing her pink slip dress only), Kong puts Ann in safety while he battles the giant bats, As Kong fights the swarm of Terapus mordax, Ann and Jack escape by grabbing the wing of one of the bats and then jumping into a river. They arrive at the village wall, with the angry Kong following them. When Carl and the other crew men were done with their own problems in the island with most of them dead, they captured and kidnapped King Kong. Captain Englehorn was about to kill King Kong with a sharp harpoon but she begged and cried out to let Kong live. but they succesfully captured Kong, Ann simply stared at Kong before she broke down in tears due to have been unable to help kong from getting captured, Carl takes Kong to New York, and he escapes in an angry mood destroying the ampitheater he was taken to. Ann Darrow realized she was the only person who can stop King Kong from trying to destroy Manhattan. Kong was already looking for Ann because he kept picking up women who resembled Ann. Ann and Kong finally are happy together but their happiness and joy vanishes when the military uses giant bullets to kill King Kong. King Kong, like in the 1933 film, ran away to highest building in the city, the Empire State Building. on the Empire State Building]] When the two are trapped atop the skyscraper at the climax, she tries desperately to prevent Kong from being killed, much like Dwan in the 1976 version, but to no avail. After Kong's death, she embraces Jack Driscoll, who was trying to get to her the entire time. Melbourne Stage Production In the Australian musical production, she is portrayed by Esther Hannaford. Ann's backstory is explored briefly. It is revealed she came to New York from the country to start a new life. After she is robbed and loses nearly all her belongings, Carl saves her from being arrested when she tries to steal an apple. Apart from that, her character is the same as in the 2005 film. At first she is afraid of Kong but she stands up to him and they later form a close bond after he saves her life. Personality In the original film, Ann is portrayed as a beautiful young woman, who, despite being told she doesn't belong on board a ship with several men, keeps an optomistic point of view. She is also quite charming, as Jack Driscoll, the tough first mate, even falls in love with her. However, because she is portrayed as a woman in the 30's, she is shown to be typical damsel in distress at times, and is helpless against Kong. And though Kong does fall in love with her, she is terrified of him and only screams when he is near. In the 2005 remake, her character is given more detail: She is a struggling vaudeville performer become who agrees to become Carl Denham's new lead actress when she hears that her favorite playwright, Jack Driscoll is with them. While on the voyage, she falls in love with Jack, and bonds with Kong ater being captured on Skull Island. While at first, she is frightened by him, she realizes that he won't hurt her, and is even able to entertain him with her performance training, such as comic acting and displays of juggling skills. In addition, she eventually comes to sympathize with Kong, gaining the great ape's trust and understanding. This being said, he falls in love with her not only because of her beauty, but because of her care and strength. In this portrayal, she is described as having a bit more edge, as she works for her survival, takes more chances, and even forms a special relationship with Kong. In the musical, her character is pretty much the same as in the film although she also has some traits of the 1933 version, such as when Jack makes a comment that upsets her she stands up for herself. She also stands up to Kong when he tries to rip of a portion of her dress and later forms a bond with him after he saves her from a giant serpent. Despite the differences, all three versions on Ann are beautiful women who are desperate for work, and thus accept the part in Carl's film. They both have charming personalities, are Kong's love, and are both described in each film by Carl Denham as being "The bravest girl he's ever known/met." Gallery 1933 film Screencaps undefined|undefined|link=undefined Anndarrow1933.jpg On Set Pictures Promotional Images 2005 film Screencaps 1213.jpg DVDPlay 2011-09-15 01-21-46-96.jpg DVDPlay_2011-12-15_18-24-24-35.jpg DVDPlay_2011-12-15_18-25-05-82.jpg Annkingkong2005.jpg Ann_watches_Kong_capture.jpg DVDPlay 2011-09-15 01-31-12-97.jpg On Set Pictures Promotional Images Hq20.jpg Hq05.jpg Hq07.jpg Hq18.jpg Hq19.jpg Dwan-king-kong-14454538-697-1000.jpg Naomiwatts.jpg Ann-Darrow-ann-darrow-31750212-1500-1054.jpg King kong ann darrow by tokimemota-d6c5gla.jpg Video Game Notes *Fay Wray who played the character in the 1933 movie was meant to make a cameo on the 2005 film but she sadly passed away days before they were going to record it. *The 1933 Ann Darrow is a victim of clothing damage which the female characters are way to often victims of this than males characters, as King Kong peels off most of her dress on the film, the 2005 version of Ann Darrow is not a victim of this, as the character only mysteriously loses her sweater, forcing her to continue the rest of the scenes on Skull island wearing a pink sleeveless dress that she wore under her missing sweater. * All three Anns in the 1933 movie, the 2005 movie, and the Musical, are all barefoot when they are on the Island, but Dwan in the 1976 movie, has these wooden Sandals tied onto her feet. * Ann Darrow in the game can and is able to heal other sailors but in the movie, she can't. Could be oversight by the developers. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Venture Passengers Category:Characters in Peter Jackson's King Kong The Official Game of the Movie Category:New Yorkers Category:Vaudevillian actors Category:Anna Darrow Category:King Kong Category:Movies Category:Girls Category:Tomboys Category:Heroines